


Two Tables and a World Apart

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, Human AU, Incest, M/M, Pining, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Virgil is new in school and wants to know what's up with the animosity between Remus and his twin brother.  Gosh I sure hope that when he switches cliques from the "dark sides" to the "light sides" he doesn't reveal anything to Roman by accident.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Two Tables and a World Apart

“We used to be best friends, you know,” Remus says wistfully, watching from two cafeteria tables over as Roman stands to dramatically practice his monologue for the upcoming school play. It’s moments like these, when Roman leaves behind his insecurities to dawn a cloak of shameless confidence in his every action, that the similarities between the two become most clear. 

“What happened?” Virgil prods, poking at what he assumes is supposed to be macaroni with his plastic fork. The idea of the twins getting along is so foreign to him that he can’t help to break his usual sulking to ask. Remus bites his lip, like he’s wearing the nerves that Roman doesn’t currently feel beholden to.

“There was a difference of opinion, you could say,” he obfuscates.

“Is that what we’re calling it?” Janus butts in from across the table. “And here I thought you deliberately set out to ruin his opinion of you on your own terms before he could find out about your crush and hate you for something you didn’t choose instead of something that wasn’t real.”

“Ohmygod, Jan, shut up, no one cares about that, it’s old news,” Remus insists, blushing vibrantly.

“Who’d you have a crush on? His boyfriend?” Virgil prods. Remus shoves a mouthful of mashed potatoes into his face to avoid answering. Janus takes the liberty of clarifying for him.

“Remus has had a crush on Roman for as long as he’s known he wasn’t straight,” he tells Virgil smugly. “The only people not in-the-know about this tidbit are Roman and his cronies. It was talk of the school before you moved here- The half of the school that didn’t already avoid us back then decided to jump on the bandwagon of shunning us. The school counselor tried to verify if the rumors were actually true.”

“Fuck that,” Remus declares aggressively, “I don’t need the call home to our parents and a therapist to know it’s screwed up and he’s unattainable.”

“So you thought that making him hate you was the best course of action?” Virgil looks impressed. “You’ve got more guts than sense, huh.”

“That’s me!” Remus says with a falsely cheerful smile, grabbing his tray to walk the rest of his meal to the trash can so that he can avoid the possibility of Roman trying to talk to him before the lunch period is over. The school counselor may be off his case now that they seemingly hate each other, but Remus isn’t stupid enough to assume that the scandal is forgotten. If Roman were any less oblivious, he’d be screwed to Sunday. Instead his broken heart is completely voluntary.


End file.
